


Ink on Skin

by luzlicious (Miss_Marigold)



Series: unrelated luztoye drabbles [8]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Tattoos, Third dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/luzlicious
Summary: Prompt: “Is that a tattoo?”





	

It was their third date, packed into a booth at a sports bar that Joe favored, trading idle commentary about the football team on the screen and stealing food from each others’ plate of appetizers. (Luz knew he should have ordered the potato wedges)

 

Watching Joe gulp down the IPA that was far too hoppy in Luz’s personal opinion, he was struck with a feeling of wanting, fingers itching to touch Joe in some way. (Maybe a brush of the arm?) Joe’s arm was draped across the back of the small booth, frustratingly close yet not making contact.

 

Just as Luz was finally starting to consider dragging Joe’s arm around him himself, Joe shifted his arm, moving to cross his arms as he leaned slightly on the table in an attempt to look closer at the score of the game. As Joe moved, the sleeve of his t-shirt slid up, and Luz saw a flash of something that definitely wasn’t Joe’s natural skin color.

 

“Is that a tattoo?” He wondered aloud. Joe turned his head with a bit of a hum.

 

“Oh, yeah, got it when I was young and stupid.”

 

“Can I see it?” Luz asked, fighting the urge to physically lift Joe’s sleeve himself. (Personal space, Luz, c’mon, remember, don’t be weird)

 

Joe shrugged in response, drawing back the fabric to reveal an array of symbols arranged in something of a cross on his upper arm. “Thought it was deep at the time, I guess.”

 

Luz doesn’t resist the urge to trace a couple of the symbols, and Joe’s eyes follow his movements closely.

 

“Got any more?” Luz asks, almost breathless.

 

“A few.” Joe’s voice was heavy and slow, moving like molasses.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll find them later.” Luz promises. (What a fun exploration that’ll be)


End file.
